The Curtis Powerpuff
by thewritevoice
Summary: Bubbles was a happy girl until one night that changed everything. Now she lives with the Curtis's as their adpotive sister, trying to hide her identy. Can she mange? What happens when one of the guys sees her a different light?
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

 _It all started on a dark night, three girls stood in a circle. Sisters, triplets, loving girls. A bond so deep it was basiclly a blood pact. They were bruised; phyiscally, mentally, and emotionally. Their hearts took the most damage, that and thier pride. Surprisingly none of the cried, even though they ached too._

 _The beautiful red head spoke up, "I can't believe-" Her voice was soft and loving, but coud be strong and tough. The voice of a leader resided in her._

 _"I know," said the tough girl with hair as dark as night. Her voice was deeper then the other seven-year-olds. "What are we going-"_

 _"To do?" asked the graceful blonde girl. Her voice the highest, usually filled with hope, empty. Emptty as her heart felt. Empty like a broken heart beyond repair. She spoke the forbidden words that they couldn't face, not yet or ever. "We have to split up."_

 _"What no!" the other two said in unison, yet they knew she was right._

 _"He'll never find us that way." The blonde reasoned. This was unusual for she was the one who hated bad news. And yet she was delivering it._

 _"She's right." The red head was solemn. "we'll know when we need each other. One last time, for him. I am beauty."_

 _The blonde, "I am grace."_

 _The brunette, "and I will punch you in the face."_

 _The three girls hugged. A hug that shined in their heart forever; a last hug. Gracefully as a bird they flew away in three different directions, sobbing._

* * *

 _There were no more tears, for the blonde. No, she had stopped crying long ago. She lay on the ground motionless as people moved about. Nobody saw her for she was small and they were busy. She lay replaying the night in her head. A little boy ran up to her._

 _"Girl, why are you crying?" He asked softly; his big brown eyes filled with wonder._

 _"I'm lost." She sniffled not lying. She had no idea where on earth she was._

 _"You're in Tulsa, uh, what's your name?"_

 _"Bubbles." She stood up._

 _"I'm Sodapop. You have a funny name to you can join me and my brother's funny name club."_

 _She blinked. "Okay."_

 _"Sodapop!" A lady with two boys (one younger then Soda and one older) at her heels ran up. "There you are." She noticed the blue-eyed girl in pig-tails. "Soda who's your friend?"_

 _"Her name's is Bubbles mommy." The blonde boy answered._

 _"Bubbles honey," she leaned down to her height, "where's your parents?"_

 _"Gone." She answered without a care, yet it pained to say._

 _"Gone where?" The lady, Soda's mother asked._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Come with me." She held her hand to the girl and after Soda nodded she accepted._

 _She never had a mother before._


	2. Chapter 2

_**10 years later**_

Bubbles lay on the Curtis's couch half-asleep. Someone was trying to wake her. "Bubs wake up." She fluttered her eyes to see the boys standing around her.

"What?" She asked her voice soft. Two-Bitt pointed down to in between her legs. She looked in horror to see she had bleed through. "Gosh diddly-darn I wasn't supposed to start this for another two days. I'll clean it up give me a minute." She got up and waddled toward the bathroom. The guys that waited for her to come out. She came out in a long shirt with cleaner and began to scrub the couch.

"Bubs, what happened?" Darry asked softly.

"I bleed through my last pair of good underwear that's what." She looked up her blue eyes looked annoyed.

"Can't you hold it in?" Two-Bitt asked and Darry whacked him upside the head.

Now Bubbles didn't get annoyed often, but now she was _pissed._ "Gather 'round kiddies let mama tell you a story." Now the boys all worriedly sat on the floor a cross from where Bubbles kneeled. "Imagine you are asleep, nice cozy, dreaming about whatever you guys dream about, the _it_ wakes you. A cramp so bad it feels like bomb exploding, and after the cramp subsides you can feel your insides pulsing. Now, you rip off the covers to see blood running down your leg, you think 'seriously I wasn't supposed to start this for another few days', but Mother Nature was in a hurry. So you waddle, yes waddle to the bathroom, your undies are ruined but that the least of your worries. You sit on the toilet and try to clean yourself before the next flow. You jump in the shower just in time and pretend the blood washing off your legs was from a battle, you get a cramp, but the warm water helps. After you are done you race to get your underwear on, but you have many years of experience below your belt, pun not intended. Now you have to wear a pad and not a tampon because it's to early and you're sore down there, so you have to sit in your own blood. Now luckily you some how didn't get any on your sheets so you decide to get some sleep. Now we know what happens when you sleep on your side and if you sleep on your back it will fall backwards, and your stomach is impossible with your cramps. Now, this is just night one a period last 3-5 to days. Questions?"

The look on the guy's face was priceless. She started to laugh as all looked at each other. Steve raised his hand, "Why do you pretend your showering after a battle?"

"Steve honey," she put a hand on his shoulder, " I gotta deal with this 'til I'm fifty and I got 8 years under my belt."

"You got your first period at 9?" Dally asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I got everything early." The truth was Chemical X in her sped up the process.

* * *

Bubbles laid in her bed on her stomach with her feet in the air. She was looking at a scrapbook when Johnny looked in. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at some old photos, come join me." She moved over and Johnny reluctantly joined sitting the same way. She looked at a picture of Soda tickling her.

"You still ticklish there." He poked her side and she erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Johnny." She said breathlessly. Then her door burst open to reveal the entire gang. "Wha-" Johnny poked her side. "Stop doing that!" She pushed him.

"We thought you two-" Darry didn't finish Steve looked pissed.

* * *

Steve was pissed. He wanted to be the one to tickle her, to make her laugh. Hell, he wanted to be caught in bed with Bubbles. He wanted to make her happier then she already was. He wanted her in every single way.

Steve Randle was in love.

* * *

Bubbles' secret was looming over her like a cloud. She was bursting at the seams. She swallowed a pill. The pill was to help her Chemical X, because the less she used it the more unpredictable.

"Bubbles why are you taking pills?" Dally asked, getting the entire gangs attention.'

"They're birth control pills."

Oh, how she lied.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a late night at the Curtis household. It seem normal to everyone but Bubbles. She got a tight feeling and knew her sisters wanted her. _Tomorrow Night, at the station._ She thought and felt the tightness go away.

Yes, Bubbles and her sisters could read each others mind. It took a lot of energy, so they didn't do it very often. She thought maybe she should sleep before she had to go, but she didn't.

"I'm going to bed." She told the guys as she stretched. She went in her room.

Now, Steve knew that _now_ was the time to tell her how he felt. He didn't know why at the exact moment, but his gut said yes. He got up and knocked on her door. When he did knock it opened to reveal her climbing out the window.

Steve was torn, should he stay or should he go? He ran out the front door and followed her to the Dingo.

There was a blonde boy with blue eyes waiting there. She ran up to him and kissed him.

Steve was crushed; there stood the girl he fell for in another man's arms. He could feel the literal hole in his heart. He ached to be the boy, holding her, touching her, kissing her. He craved it. He also knew he would never say a word. He couldn't bear to see her in any pain. Oh, how he broke right there; loving her. His only sin.

"Hey babe," she said, "sorry I'm late. I talked to them they are coming tomorrow night."

His arms fell around her waist and her at his neck, "are you ready?"

"I never will be."


	4. Chapter 4

She tied her apron around her waist as she moved to the table. "Hi, my name is Bubbles, can I take your order?" She gasped as she saw and her brothers and friends. They all looked mad. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right." Darry repeated. "I told you, you couldn't have a job."

"Darry, I really need this job." She pleaded, "I can help with the bills."

"No Bubbles."

The boy Bubbles had kissed come over, "hey babe what's the problem?"

 _"Babe?"_ The entire gang (minus Steve) gasped.

"Yeah I'm her boyfriend." He looked at her red face. "You haven't told them." The next thing he said was in another language, "Qu'est-ce que tu ne leur as pas dit?"

She sighed, "La vérité." Bubbles began to cry. Full on waterworks.

"Bubs," Soda put a hand on her shoulder, "we're your family you can tell us anything."

That just made her cry harder.

* * *

The next day was bittersweet for Bubbles. She was leaving her family for her sisters. Oh, how she missed then. Their faces blurred in her mind. Was it Blossom who had the freckle on her neck or was it Buttercup.

She missed them so. How she longed to hold them. She wondered if they had scars. She wondered a lot things. She wondered if Buttercup was still tough or is Blossom was still a leader.

She had grown in the last ten years, she had the body and beauty of a goddess, the smarts of a scholar, the grace of a bird, and the heart of an angel. She felt like she could pass of for perfect.

But on the inside she was broken and cracked.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Short but eventful chapter._**

* * *

She shivered as she slipped out the widow into the dark night. She didn't realize her brothers were following her as she walked on.

 _If only they knew her pain. If only..._

She crossed her arms tighter into her oversized hoodie as the cold wind blew. She quickened her pace as she saw to figures standing by a sign.

"Blossom! Buttercup!" She yelled into the silent night. They snapped their heads around and ran toward their sister. They laughed as they hugged each other for the first time in a decade exactly. They lifted into the air and spun in circles.

The pink eyed girl with orangey-red hair spoke in Bubbles' hair, " _I am beauty_."

Bubbles spoke up, " _I am grace."_

The green eyed girl with raven hair finished with, " _and I will punch you in the face."_

"Bubbles!" A voice called and stopped flying. The raven haired girl stepped forward but Bubbles held her back. Her brothers and their friends stood there very confused. They had just seen _their_ Bubbles _fly._ And she was hugging two girls they didn't know.

She walked to the guys and asked, "what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here" Dally shoot back, 'and who are they?"

"Watch it!" The raven haired girl spat and the red head slapped her arm.

She sighed and pointed to the respective person as she said their names, "Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Two-Bitt, Dally, Johnny, Steve this is Blossom and Buttercup, my sisters."

Both groups never felt more betrayed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this isn't an update. I just cannot seem to find inspiration for this story. I may continue this later on but just not right now.


End file.
